What You Want
by St. Minority
Summary: -Go after what you want, my dear William.- Inspired by Jack's compass. A healthy PWP! Jack/Will. One-shot


**Title:** What You Want**  
****Rating:** R  
**Characters:** Jack/Will  
**Warnings:** m/m, handjob, language  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC; all belongs to Elliott, Rossio, etc.  
**Summary:** "Go after what you want, my dear William."  
**A/N:**Written last year, but never made it here. Really, just PWP. :)

* * *

"Fucking….Come on, you bugger. I know what I want. I know what I want. I want a fucking heading, that's what I want. And!"

Jack stared anxiously at his spinning compass needle, waiting for it to settle on a direction. Will glanced from the captain's face to the object on the table in front of Jack with a quirked eyebrow. The sudden change from anticipation to frustration alerted Will that it had not cooperated.

"For Christ's sake," Jack growled. "Damn it." He tossed the compass to Will and stated in a subdued, angry tone, "Keep this out of my sight. I don't want to see it for the next….hour."

Will shrugged, and an amused grin spread onto his visage.

"What the hell is so funny, ay?"

"_You_, as always. You act like a spoiled child when you don't get what you want."

"And what's wrong with that? It's good to know what you want. You should take note. Go after what you want, my dear William. And don't let something like that piece of shit trip ya up either," he added and pointed to the compass resting on the table by Will.

Jack put his elbows on the wood tabletop, leaned forward in his chair, and cradled his head in his hands. He gave a distraught sigh and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he heard movement, he opened them to discover Will treading to stand behind his chair. They widened in surprise at the abrupt sensation of strong hands massaging his shoulders.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked with as much seriousness as possible, though it was not much. Touch was always satisfying, and good Lord, Will's was incredible.

"Just sit back. I'm trying to get you to relax."

Jack drew in a deep breath and settled against the back of the chair. "Well, this is very much appreciated," he murmured as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"I'm glad."

Will's thumbs dug into the man's tense muscles, eliciting a throaty groan to come from Jack. He moved to squeeze the captain's upper arms and worked his way to the man's shoulders once more. A devious smile crept onto his countenance as a thought birthed in his mind.

He did not worry that Jack may object; after all, it _was_ Jack who told him to go after his desires in the first place.

His palms ventured to the older man's chest and rubbed against the tanned flesh in circles. There was a quiet noise that escaped Jack's parted lips, and Will was thrilled to see him squirm a little. Jack lifted his right leg as if to cross it over his left, but instead, he lowered it stiffly and pressed the two limbs together. The action distracted Will's eyes, and he focused on a new spot.

Oh yes; he was not blind. He could see; it was obvious.

The young man bent down slightly to where his face was right beside Jack's as his hands slowly, extremely slowly, began to travel downward on the pirate's lean frame. It caused Jack's eyes to open bewilderedly.

"What are ya doin', Will?" he questioned, sounding a bit winded.

"Going after what I want," Will whispered hotly into the captain's ear.

Jack whimpered from the rapture that shot through his anatomy. His shirt was hurriedly un-tucked, and he lowered his gaze to watch Will unbutton his breeches. Will was quick, and Jack groaned gloriously as fingers wrapped about his engorged member. The first caress was gentle, yet the ones that followed were quite rough. He panted as the young man kneaded the hardened flesh with astonishing skill.

"Ohnn…." he voiced tremulously. "Yes, right there. Oh god, yes."

His own hands moved to rest atop Will's, pushing on them to create greater friction as the former blacksmith stroked the aroused organ with his palm. His expression contorted into one of sheer ecstasy; he started to moan frequently as Will sped his pace.

"More," he pleaded breathlessly. "Uhhnnn….Will…."

He threw his head back and groaned loudly as pleasurable ripples went through his body before they reached his erection. He climaxed onto both of their hands wildly, making Will grin in satisfaction. Jack's whole being went limp, and he breathed heavily as he lingered in the afterglow. Leisurely, he recovered, and it was only then that Will removed his hands from the captain's groin. He was about to return to his own seat, but a firm grasp on his wrist stopped him.

"Certainly you're not goin' to stop there," Jack purred deliciously. His eyes stared depravedly into Will's brown ones.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do ye think?"

A yelp of surprise came from Jack when Will lunged at him, and they crashed onto the floor. The pirate grunted from the impact with the ground and from Will being completely on top of him. The young man kicked the chair away and attacked Jack's mouth. Blindly, he tugged on the captain's breeches and after a moment, he was able to cast them aside. Jack fumbled with the buttons on Will's as the former blacksmith copulated his oral cavity with a warm tongue. He finally succeeded and pulled them down Will's hips. They broke away from one another's lips for a breath, and Jack grinned wickedly.

"Would you start fucking me, please?" he asked charmingly.

Will laughed. "I'd be much obliged."

"Here." Jack smeared the creamy substance that had resulted from his orgasm onto Will's erection and motioned for him to do the same. "There," he said once the young man did. "Now, if you please."

Jack raised his hips as a blatant invitation. Will settled himself between the parted legs, put his arms beneath the pirate's knees to hold them up, and began to penetrate the willing being under him. Jack's moans were dripping with intense elation as Will pushed deeper into him. It did not take long for the former blacksmith to sheath his entire length within Jack's body, and he began straight away to thrust powerfully. Grimy fingernails raked down his clothed back, causing him to groan blissfully.

"Harder," Jack breathed. "Please, harder. More."

Will obeyed, almost making Jack scream from the forcefulness of the propulsions. Sweat covered their bodies as they rocked together. The tremendous pleasure that consumed Will was nothing like he had ever experienced. He began to grunt with every thrust; they were harmonized with Jack's quivering whimpers. The pirate kept one hand on Will's shoulder, while his other fondled his own second erection. He trembled from immense gratification.

The young man's back arched and he fell still as he spilled himself within Jack's warmth. The captain ejaculated seconds later with a strangled cry. Gradually, Will eased himself out of the pirate's body and stared at Jack as if in a daze. Arms wrapped about him, bringing him to lie atop the slender frame. Jack ran his fingers through the male's damp hair, kissing the top of his head every now and then. They both panted for air in silence, and they could each feel the other's rapid heartbeat.

Suddenly, Will burst out laughing. Jack began to chuckle as well; at what, he did not know.

"That was bloody unbelievable, Jack," Will gasped. "God, that felt fantastic."

The pirate smiled. "Indeed it did, love. That's the best fuck I've had in a while. My compliments to you for it."

"Well, I received what _I_ wanted. You should try your compass; maybe it'll work this time."

"It will."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I got what I wanted too. There's no need for it to be indecisive now."

Will lifted his head and kissed Jack erotically as he slid his palm along the captain's side. The skin flinched from his touch, making him giggle slightly into Jack's mouth.

_Oh_ _yes_; it felt absolutely extraordinary to get what he finally wanted.


End file.
